The Unexpected
TChris stood on the dock."Last Time on Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return, Shawn and Al had a skate-boarding battle, Al won, and Shawn was eliminated, the contestants had a singing battle. But Dawn won for Team Octopus and Staci was eliminated. Who will crack under the pressure? Find out now on......Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return!" (theme song) After Staci was eliminated, the conetstants threw a party because she was eliminated. There was punch, coke, chips, and pizza. Then the next morning everyone was still asleep. Chris wke them up by telling them he was going to Boney Island. Chris did. Staci was scared and walked along the trail. "Ya! My great great great cousin twice removed invented forest trails." she said. Al came out behind her. "Prepare to lose!" he said. Staci screamed in fright. "YOU!" she said. "You beat Heather and Shawn?" "Yes," he replied, "I will do the same to you!" Chris came in and told them to be by the podiums. "Today will be a mat challenge. I will say on math problem, whoever gets it right will stay, if you get it wrong you are out! Okay so what is 3x8-7+4 dived by 2-1+20?" Alejandro was about to say something but Staci was faster. "Ya! My great great uncle invented 27!" "CORRECT!" Chris announced. Al gasped. "How!? I'm way smarter!" Al was flinged. Chris came back and saw that the campers were just talking. "I'm back!" he nnounced. Everyone groaned. "meet me at the craft and services tent." They all went there. "Today's challenge is a boat motor game." Each team must build a boat. When you are done with the boat, you must drive it around the island, first to do so, wins. GO!" The t eams were at work."Grab the motor and oil, Dave!" Amy commanded. "Also get me some water!" "I think we should get the parts!" Duncan suggested. They put the parts together. "Izzy, grab a fan!" Scott commanded her. "Aye Aye captain Scott!" she replied. She got a fan. The Octopi taped it to the back of the boat and carried it toward the water. "Team Octopus takes the lead!" Chris announced. They got it into the water and hopped in. The Sharks were right behind them. The teams started it up. It was anyone's game. "Beardo! Throw the eggs!" Izzy yelled at him. Beardo threw the eggs at them, but, with the wind direction, the egga came back to him and hit him in the face. That distracted Scott, who was driving. The sharks crossed the finish line. "THE SHARKS WIN! Octopus you know what happens." Scott's vote: Beardo did mess me up but I vote Izzy (draws '''X '''over Izzy) Zoey's vote: Beardo messed it up (draws '''X '''over Beardo) "I got rocks! So Zoey, Duncan, B, and Dawn are safe with no votes!" The caught their rocks. "Izzy and Beardo, one of you is eliminated... that person is.................... .. (dramatic music plays) .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. BEARDO!" Izzy caught her stick. Scott was shocked. "Bye Beardo!" Beardo was flinged. "see more drame next time on TDWR!" Category:Fan Fictions